


撒谎

by apple_amy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Saga/Shaka/Mu, Shaka/Mu, saga/Mu
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉，撒沙穆3P。<br/>有双龙跟串烧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	撒谎

从某种意义上说，沙加是个胆小鬼。  
他对于雅典娜女神的忠诚毋庸置疑，但是他对于自己的内心，却没有半点忠诚。  
他喜欢穆，从他第一眼看到那淡紫色的头发、绛紫色的眉分双印、还有那纯净的绿色双眸，他就陷入了对穆的喜爱中，他把所有高洁的形象都通通烙印在了穆的身上，直到他无意中看到了被撒加传召的穆。

那天的穆，身穿白色长袍，用一根绛紫色的腰带扎在腰间，很好的勾勒出了他的身材……他们已经很久没有见过面了，自从七岁离别之后，他就再也没有见过穆，突然看到如此打扮的穆，他的呼吸有些急促，让他刻意的压制了下来，很自然地跟穆打了招呼，假装离开，却偷偷地跟在他的后面……穆进了教皇大厅，教皇殿周围没有一个人。

教皇厅很大，却没有什么防护，沙加坐在角落里，用心去感受教皇厅的每一个角落，然后，他看到了穆。  
他用心爱着的穆，赤身裸体被压在撒加的身下，他的双腿缠绕在撒加的腰间，翠绿色的双眸湿润，脸上的表情又是痛苦又是欢愉，他的嘴唇微微张开，细碎的呻吟从那里溢了出来，整个教皇厅里弥漫着欢爱而腐朽的气息……沙加站了起来，有什么东西划过了他的心脏，每走一步都有鲜血从心口流出。

☆☆☆☆☆

穆注视着黑暗中的处女宫，他总在想那个处女宫的主人。他们是挚友，却又各自疏离。他还记得沙加那双眼睛，像湖水一般清澈见底的蓝色，那种干净得不含一丝杂质的颜色。  
他喜欢那样的沙加，默默地喜欢着那样的沙加。眯起眼睛，穆看着远处打坐的沙加，想到了他幼时看到躲在一旁哭泣的自己，默默递给自己一块糖的样子，可是，最近的沙加离他更远了。

撒加传召了沙加。穆的心里有些抑郁，出于某种第六感觉，他认为撒加是不怀好意。迅速的离开了白羊宫，穆踏上了一条去往教皇厅的密道，他匆匆赶到的时候，看到的却是沙加刚刚踏进。

“你想说什么，处女座的沙加。”撒加维持着史昂的模样问他。  
“放过穆。”沙加轻声说，“我知道你是谁，也知道你想干什么，所以，请你放过穆。”  
“穆？”撒加没有再维持自己的装束，他摘掉了头上的三重冠，“给我一个理由。”  
“我。”  
“你？”撒加笑了起来，“你是不是以为穆是被我逼迫的？是不是以为他为了给史昂报仇而委身与我？”  
“是。”沙加没有睁开双眼，但是小宇宙的气息忽明忽暗。  
“他没有。”撒加背过身去，“他成年的时候，就自愿来到我身边了。他并不是你想象的那个样子。”

☆☆☆☆☆

穆觉得浑身发凉。  
撒加戳破了他的面皮，他一直在沙加面前保持着让沙加以为的“纯洁”，实际上他跟撒加早就有染。  
那是因为史昂，他的老师。  
他躲在教皇厅的门后，看着他的老师与撒加交合，看着那个冷冰冰的面罩下面，隐藏着的容颜。  
史昂的去世，他是共犯。  
那时的他，除了因为知道撒加与史昂的关系外，尚算“纯洁”，就如沙加一直以为的那样。可是，他被撒加诱惑了，他与撒加密谋杀了史昂。  
教皇的身边从来不缺少服侍的人，为什么史昂毫无反抗地被撒加杀死，那是穆做的手脚。阿布罗狄一直以为自己是撒加的共犯，那只不过是一个借口，一个掩护穆的借口。

穆其实并不爱任何人，除了沙加。  
他说不清对于沙加的喜爱是哪一方面，也许因为沙加的眼睛，那双澄清的眼睛，总是让穆有一种被救赎被洗礼的感觉。  
当撒加进入到穆的体内时，他感觉到了痛……他居然希望压住他的是沙加，让他感觉到痛与快乐的是沙加。  
对于撒加的要求，穆并没有拒绝——被男男女女围绕的撒加，也没有真正的爱情，穆知道在撒加挣脱了史昂赋予的枷锁后，将自己分裂了。善良的他从此隐藏起来，而邪恶的他，享受着一切，他的情人，有阿布罗狄，也有自己。

☆☆☆☆☆☆

“你还要在那里偷听吗，穆？”在穆准备悄悄离开的时候，撒加叫住了他。  
“我只是无意路过。”即便被撒加叫住，穆也不想让沙加相信撒加刚才的话语。  
“是吗？”撒加慢慢地走向了穆，“要不要我告诉沙加，史昂死亡的真正原因？”  
“老师是你杀的。”穆平静地说，“你跟阿布罗狄密谋杀了老师。”  
“嗯，很好的借口。”撒加浑身上下散发的气息更为强烈，“沙加，你知道史昂是一个什么样的人吗？”  
沙加闭着眼睛，没有说话。  
穆很害怕，却不得不镇定下来——沙加的直觉太过敏锐，如果自己有一点点不同，他就完全可以看出来。  
“他比起我来，有过之而无不及。”撒加缓缓地说，“他喜欢各种美人，所以黄金圣斗士的容貌都是一等一的……”  
“够了，撒加！我不允许你污蔑我的老师。”穆打断了撒加的话，“你杀了老师，现在还要诋毁他的名誉，你真是个卑鄙小人。”  
“是吗？”撒加走到了穆的面前，伸手抓住了他的衣襟——“刺啦”一声，穆的衣服被撕开，露出了衣襟里面尚未消退的吻痕，“不要自欺欺人了，穆。你在我身下的时候，可是很快乐的……哦，我从来不强迫你，这是你自愿的。”

“撒加，够了。”沙加走了过来，“无论如何，毕竟是你杀了史昂，穆是他唯一的徒弟。”  
“沙加，你敢睁开眼睛看着穆吗？”撒加并没有停手，而是很熟稔地玩起了穆胸前的乳粒。穆没有打掉撒加的手，因为他的身体牢牢记住了这种撩拨，他的呼吸急促起来，挣扎着打掉撒加的手，却被扯掉了裤子，腿间的要害就落入了撒加的手上。

口干舌燥。  
沙加知道这是撒回诱惑自己，诱惑自己放下一切，堕入情欲的漩涡里。他也知道，即使他知道了穆，并不是他印象里的穆，但是多年的羁绊，让他无法超脱出来，他是佛陀的转世，但他仍然是个人。  
一步一步地走近，沙加从背后抱住了穆，用他的舌头舔着他那圆润的耳垂，穆挣扎了起来，他似乎不想让沙加碰自己，这让沙加很受伤。他轻声地在穆的耳边询问：“你真的不喜欢我吗？”穆停止了挣扎，他不能相信这种话会出自沙加的口中，他以为自己仅仅是单恋。他完全想像不到沙加的爱恋。  
撩起了淡紫色的长发，沙加轻轻地咬在了穆的脖子上，像是吸血鬼咬住猎物一般。轻微的疼痛，让穆的理智涣散了一些，更不要提撒加还在揉搓着他腿间的软肉。  
“嗯……”压抑的声音似是鼓励，沙加从穆的腋下穿过，抚上了那挺立的肉粒上，修长的手指细细揉捏着，酥麻的感觉刺激着穆的神经。  
“沙加……”轻声的呼唤，让他的要害被紧紧一握，痛苦的咬住了嘴唇：“撒加……”  
啃咬着穆的肩头，一只手离开了胸前的肉粒，直接去往下方，湿润的股间，无声诉说着穆的情动。  
“我建议你直接进入，他的身体很敏感。”撒加用手指抹了抹手中要害的顶端，滑腻的液体让他的撸动更为轻松，而穆的呻吟声也含着丝丝甜腻。  
沙加没有理睬撒加的话语，小心地探进了股间，滑腻的肠液让他轻松插进了三根手指。若有所悟的沙加解开了自己的裤子，将硬物塞了进去。在进入的时候，穆闷哼了一声，就完全沉浸在被沙加填满的喜悦中。沙加的动作很轻柔，充分照顾到了穆的感受，不像撒加那样带有强迫性质的性爱。

前端的快感与后面的刺激，穆已经完全说不出话来，他的嘴唇被撒加堵住，胸前被沙加揉捏着，身体随着沙加的动作而前后摆动。迷蒙的眼睛里完全没有焦虑，丝毫没有意识到，撒加揉搓他前面的手指已经悄悄地挤进他的后穴，伴随着沙加的动作而开拓着他的后穴。沙加没有停止动作，而是配合着撒加，进一步刺激着穆，让他更为放松下来。等到穆察觉出不对的时候，撒加已经抬起了他的一条腿，硬生生地挤了进去。  
“唔……”穆露出了痛苦的神色，同时进入的两根硬物，让他吞得十分费劲，而沙加也一反刚才的温柔，狠狠地咬在他的肩头，留下了深深的齿印。指甲抓破了撒加的后背，穆已经完全沉溺在这种又痛苦又欢愉的刺激中。  
“呃呃呃……啊！”几乎尖叫着，穆将精液洒在了他与撒加的小腹上，而正在抽插的撒加与沙加也将温热的种子撒了进去。

放开了穆，三个人都喘着粗气。  
撒加的目光转向了沙加。金色的长发服帖地垂在身后，干净的容颜上显示出了一丝风情，在这张禁欲的脸上，是一种特别的诱惑。撒加有意无意地抚上了穆的肚脐上，穆反应迟钝地看着他，然后慢慢走向沙加，在他面前半跪了下来，张口含住了软下了的腿间软肉。  
“穆……”沙加抓住了穆的头，腿间的软肉已经坚硬起来，缓缓地从白羊座的口中进出，温润的口腔包裹着硬物，灵巧的舌尖舔舐着最敏感的前端，加上不停地模仿着抽插，让沙加的欲望更加深沉。  
撒加看着这一切，慢慢抚上沙加的身体，从后背慢慢抚上股缝间。  
“唔……”沙加闷哼了一声，却没有反抗撒加的动作。从一根手指到三根手指的进出，除了穆的吞吐，还有手指进出的水声。沙加呻吟了出来，始终闭着的眼睛半睁了开来，纯净的蓝色双眸沾染了深沉的欲望，撒加将自己的硬物插了进去，双手紧紧地掐着沙加的腰，穆的动作也是越来越快。沙加已经没有理智了，他完全沉浸在撒加与穆赋予的情欲之中。  
精液顺着穆的嘴角流淌下来，红色的舌头伸了出来，将嘴角舔干净，沙加看着穆，后穴的胀痛还没有消退，腿间黏腻的精液提醒着他，刚才他被穆跟撒加联手算计了。  
“穆。”沙加睁开了眼睛，眼神里带有淡淡的忧伤：“我不会原谅你。但是，处女宫欢迎你过来。”


End file.
